


Sentence Drabble #3 | Tadashi Hamada x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: Domestic af, F/M, Fluff, Kids, Lily gives the best prompts, Snow, Tadashi Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you dare throw that snowba- God dammit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentence Drabble #3 | Tadashi Hamada x Reader |

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Union_Jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Union_Jack/gifts).



It was snowing in San Fransokyo. It was a rare occurrence, indeed. Tadashi could hardly remember the last time the cold particles had stuck to the normally warm, hard pavement. Hiro was young, that was for sure. Not that Tadashi himself was all that old at the time. About thirteen years old, he concluded.

He was now twenty-nine (almost thirty, as his children liked to tease) and watched from the window above the kitchen sink as the snow piled up on his lawn and just about everywhere else. He sipped on a cup of warm tea, though with all the papers he had to grade as a professor at SFIT, he was starting to itch more and more towards the coffee pot to his right.

His children had been put in bed hours ago. They'd never witnessed snow before and he was excited to see their reactions to the intriguing fluffy white experience. Tadashi himself couldn't wait to play in it. He'd shovel the driveway first, of course, but after that, he'd probably have Hiro and Aunt Cass come over to enjoy the snow and then have some dinner as a family. He'd have to clear it with his wife first, but he knew she wouldn't mind.

He grinned as two warm, soft arms enveloped him from behind. Your hands clasped together across his abdomen and he placed his free hand on top of yours, shivering a bit as you placed a kiss in between his shoulder blades.

Tadashi turned in your arms and leaned down to kiss you, "I thought you'd gone to bed."

You shrugged, "Saw snow, got excited."

He chuckled and rubbed your back, "Can't say I blame you. The kids are gonna have a blast."

"Hell, you and Hiro will too."

"Oh don't act like you won't be out there."

"I will, for a little while. I'll probably get tired soon and sit on the porch with Cass most of the day."

"No one's judging, babe." He said with a kiss to your temple. He looked behind him slightly to set down his mug and caress your swollen stomach with both of his hands.

"It's too bad this little one won't get to see the snow."

"Maybe someday she will."

"Maybe…" Tadashi wrapped his arms around you snugly, humming lightly.

"Wanna go outside?" You asked with a slightly mischievous grin.

"Can't..." He muttered, "I've got papers to grade."

"School will be out tomorrow; you can come on outside."

"Then I'll have to grade them tomorrow…"

"I think it's worth it."

"You make a compelling argument."

"Five minutes, then we come inside and you can finish up and come to bed. Sound good?"

"Sounds amazing."

Tadashi left a kiss on your lips and ushered you to the coat closet. He made sure you were buttoned up to go out into the chilly weather before he even considered putting on his jacket and a beanie.

"Turns out slippers do come in handy." He commented as you both stepped foot outside your house.

"I told you so."

He cracked another smile and watched the snow fall. He was mesmerized as he witnessed a snowflake melt on his bare hand. He and his students would definitely be having a conversation about snow once school was open again.

Of course, as he considered the things his students would say about the snow, he didn't notice his sneaky little wife doing her sneaky little thing.

Sneak.

"Tadashi!" You suddenly chanted.

He looked over with what was at first a grin, but then a look of terror, "Don't you dare throw that snowba- God dammit."

You laughed and clutched your sides as you did, Tadashi shaking his head and wiping the snow from his burgundy robe.

"You're lucky we've got baby number three on the way, otherwise I'd get you back."

You merely giggled and brushed some snow from his hair, "Next time it snows, go ahead and deliver the first blow."

He chuckled and took you back inside, skipping the grading and going straight to bed, a blissful smile on his face. He wouldn't trade his life for anything, because he had it pretty damn good.

And just as an added bonus, little Midori was eight months old the next time it snowed, and she looked damn adorable playing with her older sister and brother.

A damn good life...

And yes, Tadashi delivered the first snowball of the day, right in your face.

**Author's Note:**

> I started doing sentence drabbles on Tumblr, but I'll post them here too.
> 
> Have a sentence? Take a look at the criteria on this post: http://tonystarks-girl.tumblr.com/post/129543941179/send-me-sentences
> 
> And drop me a comment with a sentence and all the extra info.


End file.
